ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction/Season 10
201: Serentis in Benicus X Fan Ficta* The gang make accidently teleports them to the 1st century in the time of the gladiators. Can Sir Weegeecus, Sir Tank, Sir Crimthor, Sir Rexavier, Dame Binkus, and Sir Solocus save the Wiki Gladiators? 202: Ancy and the Dragonflies Ancy starts his own rock band with his long lost tiwns Simancy and Theodancy. 203: The Ketchup Man Cometh The Mustard Men return and bring a new group with them, the Ketchup Men. 204: Serentis in Benicus X Fan Ficta ad in Olympia Ludos* The gang makes it to the Olympics and competes. Can the stop the Emperor Julius Wikius (King Wiki) from winning gold? 205: Anyone Wanna Die?* The gang must escape Pompeii before it erupts. Can they get everyone out in time? 206: The Gods of Crime The Wiki Gladiators meet The 9, a group of criminal gladiators named after greek gods. 207: The Sponsers Crimson decides to make 10 sponsers to help spread the word of the Wiki Gladiators, and everything is going well until the Sponsers turn on them. 208: The Gladiators Take on The World (Well The World Wide Web) The Wiki Gladiators take on The World Wide Web Gladiators! 209: Warning, This Guy Could Destroy Everything The Wiki Gladiators meet a guy can't control his power to create sonic explosions and they're getting bigger. 210: Mustard, Ketchup, and Relish? The three condiment legions, The Mustard Men, the Ketchup Men, and the Relish Men attack the Wiki Gladiators. 211: All Roads Lead to Rome* The gang recieves a message from Roads in the present day that they must make it to Rome. He also tells them that something is going on in the present day... 212: When in Rome...* The gang makes it to the capital of the Roman Empire, Rome, and begins to settle in to their culture. 213: On Cloud Nine* The Gods of Crime return and reveal that they are hiding the final piece of the Time Spark. 214: A Not So Brief History of Time* With the Time Spark in hand, the Wiki Gladiators begin their quest back to the present day. After they arrive in Viking Time, can the Weegeeson, Tankson, Bink the Red, Soloson, and the rest of the Wiki Vikings stop Leif Wikison from sending them back in time? 215: Happy Leif Erikson Day While trapped in the time of the vikings, the Wiki Vikings discover the legend of Leif Erikson. Can they stop him from being corrupted with the power of Leif Wikison? 216: What Exactly is That Thing?* While on their way to the Mid-Evil Ages, the gang discovers the secret behind the powers of the Time Spark. Can Lord Weegee, Lord Tank, Lady Bink, Lord Solo, and the rest of the Wiki Lords stop who ever is trying to steal it? 217: The '''Red' Plague? '' The gang becomes sick with the plague, but is it actually the plague, or an old friend? 218: The Fathers of America* The gang becomes the founder of America. Can Thomas Weegee, Tank Washington, Solo Adams, Rex Linton Bink Warren, and the rest of the Wiki Founders stop King Wiki the Third from stopping them on the journey back to the present? 219: Jon Tremain* Jon burns his hand with hot silver and looks for a glove to hide it. When he discovers that the glove he has gives him the power to heal others, and himself, he decides to join the group permanently and stop his thieving ways. There's only one person standing in his way, King Wiki the Third. Can the gang stop him from stealing Jon's glove? 220: Past, Presidents, and Future* On their way to the Civil Wars time period, the gang takes a look back at where their journey has taken them, and where they have yet to be. When they arrive in 1861, can they stop Stonewall Internet and his new President Army from sending them back? 221: Four Scores and Seven Games Ago* The gang has no settled in the Civil War era. Can Abraham Weegee, Tank Scott, Ulyssus S. Solo, Bink Tubman and the rest of the Wiki Union stop Robert E. Wiki from beating them, in a civil war kickball game? 222: The Great Journey Part 1* On their final journey back to BTFF, the gang stops in the 20's and stops Evilay Illanvay from making the Great Depression never end, cause with no money, there would be no internet, and no wikis! 223: The Great Journey Part 2* (Season Finale) The gang heads to the Cold War era to prevent a nuclear crisis. After clearing up the problem, the gang makes the final leap 50 years and back to BTFF. But was happened to it while they were gone? Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guides Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:RexTennyson